


Aquamarine

by Anthony_Draws



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Elena is frustrated with her job, Mermaid/Sea Monster AU, Sephiroth is curious, slow build-up, starts out sweet-ish and gets dark later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Draws/pseuds/Anthony_Draws
Summary: Elena is beyond frustrated with her job. After one particularly bad day she decides to go to the docks to relax. There, she finds something that shouldn't even exist.
Kudos: 1





	Aquamarine

Work had been harder than usual lately. She was working in a team with the new guy who did not understand the software yet, lots of people were ill and then she had been so hectic that she shut down the computer before saving her documents. Despite trying everything to recover the files, they were gone. A whole day of work, deleted.

The past 8 years of her life had been devoted to studying, she graduated with honors and top of her class, she was faster at data entry than most, and yet her boss seemed to hate her, giving her the most menial jobs, having her make coffee during meetings to have her miss half of them, letting her do the most boring paperwork and now that the new guy was there, she had apparently been moved down in the pecking order yet again.

The new guy had been allowed to see the specimen already, had been allowed to take samples and even got to write his own analysis. His theories were deeply flawed and to some extend completely ridiculous. But what had her boss done?? Told him to just keep working on it!

Elena jumped up and out of her chair. If she had to watch this for another five minutes, she would go insane.

“Alright, I’m heading home. I gotta…redo some of it tomorrow since it’s partially outdated already.”, she lied right in her superior’s face. With a horribly fake naïve smile, she started to put on her jacket.

“Sure. Once you’re done with it, put it into the archive. We no longer need it.”, was the very frustrating reply from her boss.

Already halfway through the door, she just yelled a quick “yeah yeah” and left. Otherwise she might have tried to kill him with one of her uncountably many dried up pens that he kept on claiming he replaced.

‘Put it in the archive’?? So she was doing this just to throw it out right away? All of her work was for nothing?!

Elena felt like screaming, hot tears involuntarily rolling down her cheeks. Not that anybody could tell, after all she had been working overtime and it was dark out already. The biochemistry lab was about half an hour away from her apartment, but she knew herself too well to go home now. Her mother had taught her better than to go to bed angry.

Since it was still fairly warm out, she decided to go to the docks. The walk there was a long one, but the fresh cold air helped her calm down quite a bit already. A gentle ocean breeze tousled her hair and the faint smell of saltwater and algae was more inviting than ever before. Most importantly, though, she could be alone. Nobody would boss her around and nobody could see her cry.

She quickly plopped down on the empty landing stage for the research boats that sometimes frequented this area a little off the harbor, dangling her feet just above the water to not get them wet. The air was getting warmer now as summer was just a few weeks away and she was almost certain that the water would be warm enough to swim soon.

Under the moonlight the water shone in a golden light and every shadow seemed to reach down deep. For a moment she simply stared at the shadow of her feet as she tried to figure out just how deep the water was below her. She almost believed to be able to see the seafloor, not too far down for a second, before what she saw began to move. Wiping her sleeve across her face to dry her tears and clear her vision, she kept on gawking, probably looking like a huge idiot. But right now, that didn’t matter. Not that anyone saw her anyway. Except for what may be down there…?

At first, she told herself that the movement was due to underwater currents or the way the light fell onto the surface of the water, but then she noticed a faint glow of blue in a silvery haze rising to the surface.

Jumping up she almost fell forward and off the dock before finding her balance again and staring incredulously at the shape rushing towards her. As soon as she was sure that what she was looking at was a humanoid face, the shape froze and sunk down again.

“What…?”, she whispered to herself, carefully leaning forward to peak over the edge of the wooden boards. “Hello?”

In all fairness, nobody would jump into the water at this time of year and even less dive this far down, so Elena decided to blame it on exhaustion and stress that she now started to see things, apparently. If this happened more frequently, though, her boss would absolutely have to pay her therapy bill! After all, this idiot was the main reason she was slowly going insane.

Shaking her head, she decided that this might as well be her cue to go home. Clearly, she was tired and calm enough to properly sleep now and forget about how much she wanted to chop those idiots up and feed them to the subjects.

Just as she turned around to leave, taking the first two steps, she heard a wet slapping sound behind her, making her jump and almost sending her off the pier. She quickly spun around to investigate and almost choked on her spit, falling back onto her ass in shock.

Right in front of her, holding onto the pole that held up the stage was a humanoid creature with long, silver hair enveloping its shoulders and neck. Its eyes were inky black and bigger than any human’s and its smile a little wider than natural. On its chest and neck – below what looked like gills – where glowing blue markings.

The creature tilted its head, looking at her and making a soft, low clicking sound with its tongue.

What was this thing??


End file.
